renaissance_age_of_furriesfandomcom-20200214-history
General Room Rules
General Rules 1. You give what you get! Respect us and we will treat you with respect as well, please hold jokes that may be deemed offensive to some until the room has become comfortable with your presence. 1.a. That being said, do not provoke or instigate an argument with an administrator, moderator, or another room visitor in chat or in pms, whether or not you have an intention of trying to bend the rules to your will via loopholes, this is and will be considered harassment which we do NOT take lightly. 1.b. If you’re reporting harassment to us, we’ll need proof of it, via screenshot. False accusations can cause a lot more trouble than necessary. 2. No advertisement! It can be deemed disrespectful for one to advertise another room within one of our own, but if you'd like your own room to be advertised and you're a friend of the room then please take it up with anyone bearing a hat. 3. No Perfects! To keep things fair and realistic to a degree we'd like to avoid Godmodding. That means no Auto-Hitting/Blocking/Dodging. No killing other characters automatically and especially without permission! This also goes for those who are naturally overpowered such as Demons, Gods, Demigods, Colossi, etc. 3a. Characters that are of the previously stated categories will require the approval of multiple staff members. 4. Keep the period in mind! Please do not use modern technology, and avoid anything too advanced. If you're unsure if what you're using is too advanced for the period then don't be afraid to do some research, keep in mind the era is between 1300 and 1600 CE. Era However we'd like to slowly go through the world's lore and timeframe so consider Time Travel and Dimensional Jumping a no-no. 5. Royals are Restricted! Only the members of staff and trusted parties can rule over cities, nations, and the like. And it will mostly be kept to events for staff to assume positions of power. 6. Include a SOFA! We'd like to know who we're rping with so if possible, please include your Sex, Orientation*, Race/Fursona, and Age* In your name or status. *=Optional 6a. When referring to your character, please keep in mind that we respond better towards use of pronoun based abbreviations, i.e. M = He/him Pronouns, F = She/Her Pronouns or NB/I/A =They/Them Pronouns 7. Double tabbing/Multiple Characters These things are okay as long as you aren't trying to fool or impersonate others, please let someone know if you are doing so. 8. Staff members have limits! We accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but we prefer you keep it to pms. The moderators and admins, while of course presenting power over the room, represent the room as a whole. We do our best to act and treat the members of chat fairly, if we aren't doing so then feel free to take it up with an admin. 9. OOC in excess can be disruptive! We recommend those who would like to talk and converse while more than two rps are going on. Within the chat many posts can be disrupted and pushed away by such. 10. Please be creative! We ask that you all try your best to create original characters that fit the setting. So no characters from existing media. You can find more information here. 11. Please be mindful of others! This is a safe space for many so we'd prefer any sort of hateful speak be kept outside of the chat. The same goes for talk of politics or any real world events whether it's recent or old unless it's related to rp and being used for comparison. 12. Have some shame! If your reference or face claim has nudity, gore, or anything deemed inappropriate we kindly ask that you tag or say that it’s NSFW or include any possible triggers! blood, etc. 12a. On the note of References/Face Claims, We ask politely that you take the time to properly credit the artist if you do not own it legally. “Credit to the artist” Is not proper credit, and it doesn’t take more than 5 minutes to find it, we promise. !!Please avoid editing art that does not belong to you for the sake of a reference!! Above all, please have fun and enjoy your time here, if something makes you uncomfortable or someone bothers you, then please don't be afraid to contact a moderator or admin. We want this room to be a safe place for all! RP Rules Basics 1. Rp with /me There's no use for Asterisks or parenthesis, OOC is anything not in color, so keep that in mind please. Note: When in chatzy the /me command will start the post with whatever your character is called. 2. Ask for Rp Most, if not, all rp will be within a select two, please ask the participating parties if you can join rather than simply barging in or interacting. Fighting 1. Preface the scenario Most of these things are better off planned, it doesn't have to be planned out in full detail, but at least drawing a line with who wins, loses, or whether or not it's a draw would be best to avoid unnecessary arguments. 2. No Auto-hitting Try to avoid doing such by phrasing attacks as an attempt rather than a direct thing, sometimes it may help to state what'd happen if it hits or misses. 3. Leave the affect to the victim It's up to whoever's getting hit to determine whether or not they receive status effects, damage, or a general loss. However we encourage you to avoid auto-dodging/blocking to make the scenario fair. Add a bit of detail if it suits you, lose some stamina upon dodging, take some damage while blocking it's up to you. 4. Paint a picture If your sword is unbreakable, on fire, made of something special, etc mention that in your attack or try to mention it so that your opponent knows how to respond to it. Maybe his armor is unbreakable ( he should mention that) and he wants your sword to shatter, how are they to know your sword is special? This is just a “for instance” and weapons and armor should be given the same treatment as characters, i.e. they shouldn’t be invincible Erotic RolePlay 1.Yes, it's okay! We won't stomp on your fun here, go ahead and pound your partner to your heart’s content, however we recommend taking it to PM's if you, your partner, or others are uncomfortable with it. 2. Be considerate! We ask that you keep certain kinks to pm or check with the room first before doing anything such as Snuff or Non-Con. 2.a. More extreme kinks such as Cub/Insest/Pedophilia and several others will have to be in pms. Many people may become uncomfortable with such things and we'd like for our members to feel happy and safe within the room. Category:Rules